


The Adventures of Aventus Aretino

by KarmaSpitter



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Dragonborn is my own from another work, Gen, Older Aventus seeks Dark Brotherhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSpitter/pseuds/KarmaSpitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten long years have passed since Aventus Aretino had first summoned the Dark Brotherhood. So many years of hanging onto the promise he made to that Stranger whom had stood over him. A promise he plans to keep. To include various OCs as mainly background characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ten Long Years

It had been a tiresome eleven years since his Mother had passed away in her sleep, and ten long years since he had performed the Black Sacrament to kill the former Headmistress of Honorfall Orphanage in Riften.  
But time was nothing for Aventus Aretino, who was no longer a boy nor a child. He had grown both taller and much stronger, his face no longer the chubby innocence of his youth. He had eventually accepted that he would live in Honorhall, but he knew that he would never be adopted.

He had to keep everyone safe.

  
In fact, the original group from all those years ago had ended up staying here in the Honorhall Orphange.

Everyone had aged drastically in the past years.

Headmistress Constance, whom had replaced Grelod after her _"unfortunate"_ demise, had her dark hair become streaked with grey and she eventually had to walk with a cane. But despite the backaches she dealt with, she never brought harm or wished such on the children. To some of them, she was almost like their own Mother. She cared about them when no one else would.

  
Runa Fair-Shield was no longer the little girl whom all the boys picked on, Samuel had learned that the hard way. Her blonde hair, once long and neat was now cut to her scalp. She was now a strong woman, who hoped to one day protect someone important, like a Jarl. Until that day came, she took great care of Constance as she had to her. She had a bit of a temper when she would get peeved.

Samuel had remained a leader, as it was in his blood what with being an Imperial. His frame was thin, but he knew how to use a blade. Having been in the orphanage from birth, he had to learn how to be strong. He just had kind of a big problem with keeping his mouth shut.

  
Hroar became interested in archery, serving as an apprentice of sorts to Grelka, whom many townsfolk had wondered why she had even remained in Riften after all these years. Perhaps the city grew on her as well. Hroar was incredibly loyal to many of Riften's people, always willing to protect. Some would whisper how Hroar deserved to be the Head of the Riften Guards.  
  
Francois Beaufort, being mixed race of both Breton and Imperial had a natural aptitude with magic and alchemy, served as an apprentice to Ingun Black-Briar, who now ran Elgrim's Elixirs after both Elgrim and his wife, Hafjorg had both passed away three years prior. Francois adored Miss Ingun as he affectionately referred to her, it didn't matter if her Mother had... questionable connections to certain... organizations. Francois cared about her about as much as he did the rest of the group.

But lone Aventus had other things in mind, as he stared up at the ceiling of the orphanage. Another sleepless night, something which had plagued him for what seemed like forever.  
Something he never told anyone was that, the parts he used for that Black Sacrament were the bones, skin, and heart of his own Mother, whom he had exhumed for the ritual. He had loved his Mother and argued to himself that she would've let him do that to her, if it meant resulting in the demise that befell the very vile woman who brought harm to her only son.

 

That stranger, she was a very tall woman, who he never saw the face of seeing as each time she visited him, she kept her eyes obscured , but she had helped him out many times afterwords. Before the battle of Windhelm, she had come into his home and asked if he wanted to return to Honorhall, greatly hinting of danger coming upon the city.

  
That night, she walked with him back to Riften, before heading back into the Eastmarch hold. He had stared after her as she left on horseback on a steed with a dark coat and glowing red eyes.

Aventus knew what he had wanted from the very moment that stranger had told him that Grelod was dead. 

  
He wanted to join the Dark Brotherhood.

 

 

  
This morning Constance and the three boys were sitting at the table, it was still fairly early, so no one was in a big rush to do the daily duties as of yet. Only Runa was working as she was making breakfast for everyone. It was her turn today.  
Aventus leaned into the doorframe in front of the table. His long dark brown hair hanging into his eyes. He did not bother to adjust them.  
He was thinking how he was even to announce this to everyone, but judging on Samuel's side glances towards him, at least a few of them knew already what he was intending to say.  
He coughed loudly to get everyone's attention. Never saying a word until all eyes were on him.

"Everyone, I have decided to leave Honorfall." he spoke.

  
"Why dear?" questioned Constance, seemingly fairly surprised. She straightened her back in the chair.  
"Constance, he wants to join the Dark Brotherhood." said Samuel. "I don't know about the rest of us, but I was just waiting for him to finally say it."   
Runa peered her head from the doorway.

"He's finally said it?" she called, her eyes going towards the still silent Aventus.  
"Yep, you owe me twelve septims, Runa." Samuel added, a smile across his face.

  
He ducked when a dagger went flying at him, now embedded in the wall behind. Runa stood in the doorway to the small kitchen, a look of complete anger on her fair features.  
"To Oblivion with you milk-drinker!" she screamed. "You owe _ME_ twelve septims!"  She screamed, stomping her foot as she did. "And thirty more because you made me watch Gah-Jula for you while you got paid for my work!"

Gah-Jula, he was one of the children born in the city within the past seven years. He was the son of the Argonian owners of the Bee and Barb, Talen-Jei and Keerava.  
The only other child in the city was Lairah Balu, the Dunmer daughter of the Redguard Priest and Dunmer Priestess of Mara. She was a very shy one, always clinging close to her Father's side. Didn't talk much.

 

There had in fact been one other child here in Riften when Aventus had returned to the city he now chose to call home. A Dunmer girl actually, one he had remembered briefly seeing back when he still lived in Windhelm with his Mother. He never caught her name, only knowing of her last name, Dorvelot.

  
Mainly because her elder brother, Gldrilas helped out at the Bee and Barb a lot in the past few years. But, she had left Riften weeks prior without a single word or even a good-bye.  
He had overheard the conversation recently while he had been in the Bee and Barb.

  
"So what happened to that sister of yours?" Talen-Jei had asked as he swept the floors.  
Gldrilas had been in the middle lighting a fresh fire in the fireplace as this question was posed. There had been a long pause on the Dunmer's part.  
"She uhm... went traveling I guess...? She wanted to be alone and said she was heading towards Solitude. Guess she doesn't want her big brother leaning over her shoulder anymore." Gldrilas had said blankly, staring at the flames in silence.  
Talen-Jei had stopped his work, looking to the distracted Gldrilas.  
"You don't think that she-?"  
"Ah!" Gldrilas snapped sharply, shocking Aventus from his eavesdropping. "You alone should know that the walls-- in this city especially-- have ears."

  
Aventus had been shocked when the Dunmer shot him an over-shoulder glare before getting to his feet and disappearing up the stairs, with Talen-Jei following after mere minutes later.

Aventus was snapped from his thoughts by Hroar's yell.  
 ** _"AVENTUS!"_   **he yelled loudly, startling him from his memories. He glanced up to see Hroar was staring back at him. "You can't just go and join a band of Assassins like that. They'll make you kill people!"  
Aventus raised an eyebrow at Hroar.  
"If I remember correctly, that was not a problem when I first called upon them in order to save you, Samuel, Runa, and Francois ten years ago." he pointed out, Hroar visibly tensed up upon hearing this, before lowering his gaze to his knees.  
"Exactly, go back to your meal before you tell me if my choices are wrong or not." Aventus growled before softening this upon looking towards Constance Michel. "You've taken care of me for so long, but I think it's time for me to make my own choices in life." he explained.  He had noticed Samuel and Hroar glancing at each other as if both were hesitating with their words. "What?"

Francois set his tankard down after taking a sip, before adding for the first time to the conversation. "The Dark Brotherhood was last mentioned by name, out in Whiterun hold, rumor has it that someone in some tiny village out there was looking into the organization." he said. "My best guess is to head there and figure something out afterwords."

  
_**"FRANCOIS!"**_ both Samuel and Hroar screamed at him, slamming their hands into the table.

The Halfing of Imperial and Breton turned his brown-eyed gaze on the other two boys.  "Well the two of you weren't ever going to tell him and it was getting rather bothersome to watch."


	2. Sissel

Aventus had been traveling on foot for several hours now after reaching Whiterun by carriage.  
 _'How do Adventurers do it?'_ he wondered, while trying to ignore the obvious pain in his legs as they screamed for rest. He didn't trust Inns in the slightest, and even if he had decided to finally swallow his pride and rent a room, he didn't exactly have the coin for it.

  
Everyone in Riften had taken the chance to get coin off of him.  
Hroar tried to give him a discount on weapons, because this was still technically Skyrim, but that and the miscellaneous items such as food, along with the carriage ride from Riften to Whiterun had wasted all the coin Aventus had to his name currently. Thank the Divines that Francois had given him several potions for free. He personally wondered if he should have gone to Windhelm to get the coin he had to the Aretino name first before just going off to Whiterun?

  
Well far too late to do that now.

  
Aventus groaned as the sun dipped below the mountains, shrouding Skyrim's lands in darkness. He closed the map in his hands roughly, tightening his hold on the map when he felt the end of his cloak snag on a low bush. This pulled him back a bit. "Oh for the love of the Eight." he cursed aloud, reaching a hand back to unhook his cloak from the branches. His dark brown hair had been tied back into a low ponytail, which had greatly failed to contain those obnoxious bangs of his out of his eyes.

As he struggled to unhook his cloak, he noticed a path, which hadn't been listed on the map. It led up a small hill, with a larger hill standing sharply above it. _'That could give me an advantage if anyone tried to rob me.'_ He thought as he studied it with a raised eyebrow before looking up towards the coming night sky.

  
It was a clear night as far as he could tell.  
It had been a long time since he had slept under the stars. Maybe from here, he could probably even see his sign, the sign of the Tower? So he made his choice, making his way up the overgrown path. He paused upon reaching the top, noticing an old rundown hut.  
The skeletal remains of what looked to be several skeevers were strewn about. Their bones weather worn and fairly old.

Aventus looked around, despite the skeletons, it looked as though the place was abandoned and had been for years. But, he knew that despite this, he couldn't just set up camp without first knowing if he was even truly alone. He made his way towards the old door, nudging it with his foot to find it swung open without any resistance at all. Aventus pushed his way into the shack, looking around into the dark, dusty room. As he was investigating, his form stiffened upon hearing the door close behind him.  
He turned around, only to see what appeared to be a girl standing in front of the now closed door.

She was frail looking, a Nord it seemed, with filthy hair that looked as though it had once been blonde. He was shocked to see bruises and cuts on the girl's face and arms and a bloodied dagger clutched in her hand. She wore tattered clothes, if you could even call them such. They looked more to be rags.

 

  
He took a step back in surprise upon seeing her.  
"You're one of them aren't you?" she asked in a struggled, quiet voice. As if her voice never usually went beyond this level of volume.   
"One of who?" Aventus repeated, his eyes fell to his left and what he saw scared truly scared him.  
There were candles lit around a human skeleton and what was obviously a human heart and skin sat beside them. A lone, but familiar looking book sat on the floor with a single Nightshade branch atop it.

It was the Black Sacrament.

The girl spoke again, answering Aventus' previous question. "The Dark Brotherhood of course. You have to be."   
Aventus had flashbacks in that very moment to his youth. He could almost quote the Black Sacrament from memory now.  
She stepped towards him, the dagger still clutched tight in her hand. "You help people like me, right? Right?" her brown eyes were wide and pleading with his.

He was scared for mere moments, before closing his eyes and straightening his back. He thought back to that stranger, whom had towered over him. Her form strong despite the sight what he, a mere child had done. He hadn't realized how calm her composure really truly was until this very moment.  
So, he chose to mirror it.

He let out a short breath before opening his eyes. "Yes, I am a member of the Dark Brotherhood." he lied. Living in Riften, you needed to pick up on the ability to lie rather well at a young age. "Who are you?"  
She lowered the dagger.   
"I'm... Sissel." she replied.  
"Alright, now why did you summon... us?"

  
"I want my twin sister dead."

 

Aventus nearly dropped the act when this Sissel girl uttered those words. But he kept his composure.

Sissel sighed. "My Mother died when we were both very young, and my Father saw us as nuisances, he always told us that we would always be half the woman our Mother was. But we looked just like our Mother so he'd..." she trailed off, her eyes falling to the floor. "... Britte, my sister, frustrated by our Father would use me as her punching bag... I was the weak one in her eyes, and deserved what I got..."

Aventus raised an eyebrow as he listened to her tale.

"Our Father died two years ago. Britte got engaged soon after to the Head Guard of Rorikstead, our home village. I do not want her to be a Mother... no child deserves to suffer at her hands like I had. She doesn't even love her fiancé at all." Sissel explained. "She has frequent affairs with every newcomer to Rorikstead, right under his nose."  
Aventus thought for a moment. "Well... there is the manner of payment." he started.

  
"Yes, yes of course. And you will receive it. But after you receive it, I have one final request to you." Sissel said. "It is a personal manner to me, but I will explain more later. Britte is over in the Frostfruit Inn, and I would like it if she is killed outside of the Guards' view, but her body is easily discovered."

  
Sissel turned to the shelf, pulling a long steel sword out and offering it to Aventus.  
"This is her fiancé's sword, while he is unaware of her affairs, everyone else in the town is. So he has to be framed so he will not shift the blame onto me. Simply place the sword near her body. It does not matter where exactly." she explained, giving a small smile when Aventus took the sword from her hands. He tucked it into his cloak, out of sight, out of mind.  
As he opened the door to the outside, he heard Sissel whisper to him;

_"Thank you for answered my plea."_


	3. Innocence Gone

Aventus had been sitting here in the Frostfruit Inn for several minutes now. His hood had been pulled over his eyes upon entering and he chose a lone spot in the farthest corner of the place.  
The tavern was fairly quiet for any tavern, or perhaps he was more used to the rather lively Bee and Barb. This place was in a smaller area with less people. Sure, there was a Bard, a female to be exact.   
But she looked to be more like a traveling Bard rather than one who stayed in one place for a time.

  
Short brown hair, brown eyes... there was something almost familiar about her if you could even call it that. He personally felt as though he had once seen her before.  
Her fingers strumming along the strings of the Lute as she did.

He ignored the Bard, in favor of a woman, whom had been staring over at him for several minutes. She was a typical blonde haired Nord, her long hair tied back into a braid. He knew she had to be Britte, mainly because her face looked almost similar to Sissel's, only she was more... plump and lively than the girl he'd met previously  
He personally wondered if Sissel was being starved by her sister.

"Well hello there," the woman purred, apparently she had stalked her way across the tavern to his side while he had been lost in his thoughts. "I don't mean to pry but I've been watching you."  
Aventus peered up at her, allowing her to see his dark eyes.  
"Ah, you must be Britte." he greeted, trying to seem interested in her. She bought it.  
She giggled. Oh Gods, keep it together Aventus, do not puke onto her dress.  
"Oh, so you've... heard of me then?"  
"Why yes I have." he lied.

  
He noticed Britte look around before looking back at him. He was surprised when she ran her hands over his shoulders, nearly shaking out of the foreign grasp out of habit. She leaned down to his ear and whispered, _"I'm going outside to the back of the Tavern, follow after in a few minutes, handsome."_

He watched her leave out the door, making sure she was gone before he made an audible gag. He might need to bathe after even simply talking to her. Even Haelga wasn't this bad, and she was a rather... ahem... _"dedicated"_ Dibella worshiper.

Aventus paused his train of thought as the Bard had been singing throughout this. He hadn't noticed as Britte had purposely chosen to speak over the Bard's singing.

_"-we're the children of Skyrim, and we fought all our lives._

  
_And when Sovngarde beckoned, every one of us died!_

_We drink to our youth, for the days come and gone._

_For the age of aggression is long since done."_

The Bard sang before she put down her Lute, he recognized the song as being the Age of Aggression, of course this version had been greatly edited to include the death of Ulfric Stormcloak.  
As he passed by the bard, he made sure to hand her a few coins he had to spare.

  
She looked up to him as he passed. "Blessings of Mara upon you." she called after him.  
He paused before choosing to look back at her, he could see her eyes widen upon seeing his face before she ducked her head and walked away from him.

Shrugging, he stepped outside the Inn, shutting the door behind him.

That was the very last time anyone ever saw Britte of Rorikstead alive.


	4. Two Sisters

After a long and very tiring day, now mid-day mind you. Everything had finally calmed down. I can tell you here and now, that I did not favor the role as a key witness. It wasn't my fault that old Mralki is hard of hearing and often falls asleep standing up. That morning, Britte of Rorikstead had been found in the garden behind Frostfruit Inn, she had been stabbed in through her stomach. A bloodied sword laid near her, rushingly albeit quite poorly buried in the dirt.  
The sword itself belonged to her fiancé, the head Guard of Rorikstead's main defense.  
He had claimed that he had not done it, insisting of his love of Britte, but everyone in the small town knew very well that she had been cheating on him for months now, and probably figured that he must have found out and snapped.

  
Well... everyone except me of course.

 

I stared down at my map, refreshing my mind of the events that had occurred that very morning.  
Sissel, Britte's own twin sister and next of kin, had left town shortly after being questioned by the Guards, but she had an alibi. The Newcomer, whom no one even knew, but had been the last to speak with her had also been questioned. He claimed that he went back to his camp outside of the town's limits, as he was not at all interested in whatever Britte wanted him for, and this checked out by me of course. And he had left town with Sissel. The two had left that afternoon for the Rift. Why they would go there, that I didn't know.  
But what I know is that he had killed Britte.  
But... why?

I had one idea but as it came to my mind, I heard the door to my room open slightly before shutting with a soft click.  
Giving a low sigh, I set down my quill.

"Lucia... I know that it's you." I said aloud without bothering to even look up.

I heard a chuckle before I finally raised my gaze up to where it had come from.  
Atop my room's short wardrobe sat a young girl dressed in shrouded armor of red and black. A cowl covered the bottom half of her face, only keeping her green eyes visible to me.  
She gave a wave directed at me. "Hello Sofie." she greeted.

  
I stood up from my small table, crossing my arms and giving her a side glance as I slowly walked past her. "Now, tell me why you are even here? Did Mother send you? Cicero?" I questioned her.  
She shook her head at these names.  
"Nothing of the sort, I am here on official Dark Brotherhood business." she replied. "I knew your route would land here in Rorikstead so... I assumed that you can tell me what had just occurred here last night."

I raised an eyebrow at her.  
"There was a murder in the town last night. Britte was her name, she was a Nord."  
Lucia chuckled. "I know of that. What I do not is... who even killed her?"

I paused, freezing midstep. "He... he wasn't one of you?"  
Lucia perked up upon hearing this.  
"Who? Who is he? Whoever he is, he is in fact not one of ours." she said. 

"Someone stole our contract."

 

I tensed upon hearing her say those words.  
"Sofie, you seem to know who did it." Lucia pointed out, her eyes never leaving me.  
I turned away from her and chuckled softly.  
"Know him? I used to play with him when we both still lived in Windhelm. He lived with his Mother and I with my... Father. Gods, it feels like ages." I chuckled, before looking over my shoulder to her.

"The one you're looking for... is Aventus Aretino."

Lucia froze up, before gently cocking her head to the side.   
"Didn't Mother once tell us that he was the very one who ended up resulting in her joining the Dark Brotherhood in the first place?" Lucia asked.  
I gave a short nod.

"So where is he?"   
"Why?"  
"He needs to pay for stealing what was ours. And maybe once this is paid in return, we will allow him to join us."

"... He and Britte's sister, Sissel left for the Rift hold, close near Ivarstead."

She stepped off the wardrobe without another word and reached for the door before pausing.

  
"You know, the offer we gave you to join still stands, Sofie." she pointed out, not bothering to even face me.  
I sighed. "And my response still stands, Lucia. The assassin lifestyle is not for me."  
"But the life of a Bard is?" she asked almost in a mocking tone. I groaned, she always wanted to make fun of my lifestyle of choice.  
"And a Thief, if I may remind. Mother taught me as well as she did you. Tell Mother I said hello, and please give Shadowmere an extra sweetroll from me."  
Lucia chuckled.  
"Only if he can actually reach it."  
"Oh please Lucia, he isn't _that_ overweight."  
I heard Lucia snort, turning towards her only to see her hand was clasped over her cowl-covered mouth as she tried to stifle her laughter. "What?" I asked.  
"Well," she struggled to get out through her laughter. "you haven't seen him in a while."

I shooed Lucia away, she waving once more before disappearing out the door.

 

I stared after where she had been standing. 

Lucia, sweet little Lucia.

My dear little sister, how we are so different and yet, are so much the same.

Yet the two of us had previously lived in completely different regions of Skyrim. Had it not been for our Mother, would our lives had ever truly crossed?

Would we be sisters? Would we be friends? Enemies?

  
I chuckled, shaking the thoughts from my mind.

  
Nevertheless, I truly  hope Aventus is ready for her.

He probably isn't, oh but a Nord can only hope.


	5. Captured

Aventus moved along the stone path in silence, his newfound companion close at his heels. He glanced to her for a mere second before looking ahead of him, remembering what she had said just before they had left that little township several hours prior.

Sissel had been practically smiling ear to ear when Aventus told her what had been done. She dropped several bags of coins into his hands on the verge of tears, all while thanking him profusely.  
It was her next request which had greatly shocked him;  
"Please, take me to Ivarstead."  
"Why?" he had questioned.  
"I wish to climb the seven thousand steps to High Hrothgar."  
"But... why exactly?"  
"... ever since I was a little girl, I felt as though something was almost... calling me to the mountain. And I would have vivid dreams... dreams of a dragon. He was old I could tell, almost ancient with dark gray scales as smooth as solid steel." Sissel had explained before seeing Aventus' worried face. "He was a kind dragon... not like the one that had killed... Jouane..."

Aventus had quickly learned that while her form was thin and almost starved, Sissel could defend herself quite well. Using Destruction Magicka spells almost that of Adept levels. He had personally wondered where this girl, whom had never left her village in the eighteen years of her life had even learned these spells from?  
But, he had decided against questioning it.

The most fairly awkward part of this little, newfound journey had been when Sissel had finally asked the very question he didn't want to hear.  
"What is your name? You've helped me out so much and yet I never thought to ask your name."

  
Aventus bit his lip upon hearing this question. He had paused for a moment before sitting down on an old tree stump near the path. "My name?" he asked. "Well... it's.... Aventus."  
"Aventus?" Sissel repeated before her brown eyes had widened. "A-as in-?"  
"Aventus Aretino? Yes, that is me. I am that very Aventus from ten years ago." he replied.

Things were quiet after that, minus the occasional question on Sissel's part here and there.  
They had stopped in the rebuilt Helgen to pay their respects to those whom had died. The town had been in the process of rebuilding, not even a year after the Civil war had finally ended. Though it had claimed itself to be neutral of both Rebel and Imperial.  
But everyone had left the place alone, and everyone was happy about that.

 

Aventus and Sissel had successfully made their way to Ivarstead. A tiny little hamlet of a town which stood at the foot of the world. Of course they couldn't even try make the trip to the top as night was coming within the hour.   
Sissel looked to him. "I'm going to go get a room in the Inn, you are sticking around right?"  
Aventus shrugged. "Perhaps, but you do know, I still have things to do."  
"Aventus... you don't have to if you don't want to."

  
"I'll think about it."

 

And with that final word on his part, Aventus watched Sissel walk off towards the lone inn in silence. And he thought Rorikstead had been small. The only thing Ivarstead seemed to offer of use was logging and probably a small amount farming.  
People obviously didn't tend to stay here for very long.   
Aventus had noticed two Guards pass by him from doing their rounds on the nearby road. As they passed him, he heard their chatter.

 

"You hear? Rolff Stone-Fist over in Windhelm was just murdered in cold blood."

"Really now? I just was transferred from Eastmarch to the Rift, honestly never liked the Nord."

"Yeah, 'pparently he called a Dunmer a Greyskin like he normally did, only this one pulled a dagger on him and kept stabbing him."

"Did they catch the killer?"

"No... but they said that around the same time, there was a suspicious woman in black robes near the scene. But, no one knows what happened to her or the killer."

 

Aventus had stared after them, wide eyed, after hearing their chatter. He knew whom they were talking about. That was the brother of Galmar Stone-Fist, Ulfric's right hand man, who had been killed alongside Ulfric during the taking of Windhelm. He never liked Rolff, that man was essentially the representation of everything wrong with Windhelm. It was kind of a shock that he hadn't been murdered long before the Civil War ended, let alone ten years after it had.  
But before he could remember anything further, Aventus heard crying behind him before he was run into by something far smaller than that of him.  
Aventus turned around in confusion before gasping. There was a young girl clinging onto his cloak. She was a sobbing mess.

She couldn't be more than ten at the most; with long, dark brunette hair peeking out from the black hooded cloak she wore over a long dress made of darkened red cloth.  
She whimpered up at him.  
"Please... help me." she said, you could almost hear the terror in her voice. Aventus, being a protector of sorts immediately knew he had to help. He knelt down to the girl's level.  
"Are you alright?" she nodded slowly. "What's wrong?"  
"My Mama, she-she was...taken into a... a... Skooma den... she tried to fight and scream for help b-but told me to run for help before they dragged her in." she cried out.  
"A Skooma den?" Aventus repeated, now extremely worried.

 

Skooma was still a big problem in the Rift, and while it's illegal profit had fallen in Riften itself, the drug trafficking was still around in the neighboring forests.

 

Aventus stood to his feet. "I can help you."  
The girl gasped.  
"Oh thank you kind sir." she said, her hood still pulled over her eyes.  
"Can you show me where your Mama was taken?" Aventus asked.  
"It's this way!" the girl cried, as she led Aventus away from the limits of Ivarstead. He hadn't even noticed the key signs of everything being suspicious with the girl.  
Why he hadn't gotten a guard was the big question here. Perhaps he thought he could handle it himself. Yes, you handled the murder of an unarmed woman in Rorikstead perfectly, so you think you can take on anything now, eh?

 

 

Aventus found himself at what looked to be the abandoned, burned out remains of an old shack.  
He was confused, at least half-expecting some kind of populated and run down building, but this... it didn't even look like anyone even been here in... years. So, he was shocked when the girl pointed at a hatch in the floor on the building. "There! They dragged my Mama down there!"  
Aventus didn't bother to even listen to the little voice in the back of his head which was screaming for him to run. He opened the hatch and stepped down the ladder into complete darkness. Now he was very confused, even Skooma addicts needed light...right?  
He summoned Candlelight, a simple Magicka spell to light the way as he kept his hand on his sword. Prepared to strike if need be.

_"MAMA WHERE ARE YOU?!"_ yelled the girl, whom Aventus hadn't even realized had climbed down the hatch after him. He instinctively turned and clamped his hand on her mouth. "Shush." he hissed sharply.  
He removed his hand from the girl's mouth and stepped forward only slightly. His Candlelight doing nothing to illuminate the darkness. That is until he noticed a door.  
But as he began to approach, he felt something stab into his side.  
"What the-?!" he started to cry out before feeling his limbs freeze up. Literally, he could not move his limbs anymore and fell forward as a result. Aventus banged his head when he had hit the ground and he felt his vision began to spin.  
But he could hear the sound of a door opening.

"You caught him, Babette?" came the unfamiliar voice of a girl.  
He was shocked to hear the child behind chuckle darkly in response. "Why yes, it wasn't that hard at all. All I did was pretend to be a child with a kidnapped Mother. They usually fall for it. The only difference here is that he actually gets to live.... for now." the child now named Babette replied, her tone suddenly no longer that of the terrified voice of a child.  
This new voice chuckled. "Ah, I can see why Mother named you Speaker. No matter, we have work to do." Aventus heard footsteps coming towards him before stopping.  
He glanced up with his eyes to see a girl was crouching beside him, staring back at him with visible green eyes. Her armor was black and red, a cowl covered her face.

  
"Aventus Aretino," she started. "it is a pleasure to finally meet the boy who had ordered the killing of Grelod the Kind all those years ago."

 

Aventus stared up at her, feeling extremely helpless. He honestly felt like a cornered animal.  
"Oh don't worry, we of the Dark Brotherhood-" Aventus felt his blood run cold upon hearing that title. "-won't kill you. We just want you to... pay your debt, for what you stole. Our Matron was not happy for what you took... my own Mother was even less pleased to hear our Matron's response. Which may or may not have included screaming. But now, when you awake is when our fun truly begins." The girl stood up and as she did, the Candlelight finally went out.

This was truly bad.

  
What in the name of the Divines above had he gotten himself into?

 


	6. A New Family

It was the distant chatter which had shaken him from his sleep. If you could even call it that. Aventus shifted before finding himself in bindings, feeling the heaviness of chains on his wrists. He trained his eyes around frantically, finding lit candles around the hall. He was in an open room, shadows dancing across the walls. On the wall directly across from Aventus was a banner with the symbol of the Black Hand of the Dark Brotherhood.

As he shifted back into conscious, he could now clearly hear the voices nearby him.

 

"I don't understand why I cannot say that?" asked the girl who had stood over Aventus. There was a tone of confusion in her voice.

"Because," started the voice of Babette. "We all have our own ways to greet a potential Brother or Sister."

 

Aventus shook his chained wrists, hearing the metal clang sharply in response. He looked around, finding his sword far out of his reach, as if they had intended for him to retaliate. He grit his teeth, he was such an idiot, he thought as he dropped his head. He should have at least told those two guards that had passed him. Or even had gone into the Inn after Sissel to at least tell her where he was even going. This was a very bad choice on his part.

"Awake I see." came a voice which startled him from his thoughts, a reoccurring problem you see. Aventus always preferred his thoughts to comfort whatever reality he had ever dealt with.

That girl in the armor was standing before him, only this time she was now short her cowl. She was an Imperial, surprising, he had figured her to be a Nord. She had blonde hair which was tied out of her face. As far as he could tell, given the shadows and the very fact that his eyes hadn't even adjusted to the darkness as of yet, her hair was hanging down her back.

"You know, you sleep rather well... for a murderer."

There was an audible groan of frustration behind her, probably from Babette. "You just had to quote Lucien didn't you?"

 

There was a dark chuckle from the corner of the room. Not from either of them, this laugh was too deep to be either of their voices. Aventus' eyes almost popped out of his skull upon seeing the form of a man in black robes leave the shadows from the far corner of the very room he was being kept in. The man's black hood was almost pulled over his eyes. But Aventus could still see dark eyes leering back at him.

"I believe she had the right to, she has come a rather long way from her teachings." the man added as he approached the two, stopping beside the Imperial to pat her shoulder gently with a gloved hand.

Aventus heard Babette sigh loudly in response. The girl looked back up to him. "Now, you have taken what was ours, and as such you must pay your debt. Of course, you must pay it in blood." she said so nonchalantly.

Aventus looked towards his sword out of the corner of his eye.

"It will sooner be in your own blood if you even think about harming her." stated the man. Aventus looked up in terror, noticing now that the man was staring right back at him.

The Imperial didn't seem at all to notice this threat, only looking back at the man as if she were having a normal conversation with him. "Lucien, I have this." she stated almost annoyed.

"I was only trying to help, he was looking towards the blade." The man argued blankly, raising both of his hands as he backed away slowly.

 

"So... you want me to kill someone then?" Aventus asked. "Who?"

The girl clapped her hands softly. "Correct Aventus. My Mother is our leader and thought it best for you to do a simple trial instead of paying with your life... so long as you do not attempt to harm any of us."

"He will sooner face the Dread Father himself." He heard this Lucien whispering darkly.

She leaned towards Aventus, releasing his bindings allowing him to fall to the floor. At least he could move his limbs again. He looked up towards that child who had led him to this location and froze. Her eyes were glowing. How had he not even realized? She was a damned Vampire.

Aventus hauled himself to his feet, not wanting to anger any of them. Especially whoever or whatever that man called Lucien even was. Whatever he was, he wasn't at all human.

The girl led him out the room, heading to one across from his. Chained to the walls in a manner much like him was an older Nord man. His wrists were in chains, his legs bound tightly with rope. A rag was tied to his mouth.

"You see, my Mother thought this would be the best one for you. You see, after the Battle of Whiterun, the Stormcloaks had sent a double agent to attempt to steal the Jagged Crown back after a soldier had betrayed the Stormcloaks and had presented it to General Tullius. This plot was uncovered but the double agent had managed to flee. This is that very agent." she explained before holding an ebony dagger out to Aventus. "Here then, send him to our dear Dread Father."

Aventus took the blade from her hand, feeling the cold metal on his bare palm. He approached his subject. Aventus could see even in the dim light that the man had wide eyes; shaking his head back and forth as if he were begging for his life. Aventus felt a rush, a strange feeling, as a grin came to his face. He raised the blade over his head.

You can probably guess what had happened next.  
Now, admittedly Aventus wasn't as skilled as any Assassin, even the ones who were quite bad at it. It had taken multiple slashes to the victim until he had finally hit a major artery, causing the victim to bleed out. Aventus' arm was now soaked in blood by that point. Blood splattered all over his face and the down the front of his own tunic. It was even soaked into his boots.

"A bit messy, but you can learn to kill better with ease in our Sanctuary." the girl said, snapping Aventus out of his daze. He looked back towards her, she not even batting an eye at the blood which painted him.

"You can keep the blade... think of it as a... gift from your new Family."

 

Aventus looked to the blade for a second before he sheathed it out of sight.

"Now, listen closely as this is the most important thing you will hear. In Dawnstar facing the Sea of cold, you will find a Black Door of the Assassins of Old. Home to the Listener and Night Mother, the answer is; Innocence my Brother." she said, before giving Aventus a short bow. "Welcome to the Family, new Brother. I hope to see you at home."

 

He had done it, he was now an official member of the Dark Brotherhood.


	7. Home

Aventus had been on foot for hours now after leaving the area of Ivarstead and the Rift. He couldn't let Sissel see him like that, covered in someone else's blood. Maybe he could meet her again one day. But right now, he just needed to keep moving. That girl, whom had failed to give him her name, along with the Vampire child, Babette and that man named Lucien had vanished after he had cleaned his clothes to the best of his ability. They had said, or rather the Imperial had said that they hoped to see him at home.

Home... what a strange term to hear after so long.

He had crossed the Rift border with Falkreath before entering Whiterun and continuing into the Pale from there. Making note to avoid accidentally wandering into the Giants' Camps which dotted nearby the paths. Eventually he had found his way to exactly where he sought.

Dawnstar, a sleepy little mining town. As he entered, he noticed a young Redguard man was loading up a horse with supplies.

"Traveling?" he asked, stopping before the man.

The man turned back towards Aventus and gave him a short nod. "Yes, I'm heading to the South of Skyrim. Anything to get away from the cold and the mining." the man stopped to give a hacking cough. Aventus gave him a worried look, he only smiled, waving the worry away. "I've been working in these damned mines for almost twelve years now, so I'm very happy to finally be able get away and get some nice fresh air."

"Try the Rift. Riften's nice and all, if you can learn to ignore the Thieves Guild like everyone else does." Aventus suggested.

The man smiled back at him. "Hey thanks, I'll think about it. Name's Alesan by the way."

"Good to meet you, Alesan." Aventus replied before he soon continued on his way. He looked back to see Alesan riding off out of sight. _'Hope he's safe out there.'_ Aventus thought briefly before turning back to his task at hand.

He passed by what he could tell was the town's Blacksmith, seeing a Redguard woman and a Nord man. The woman was rocking a toddler while a little girl was dancing around the man, who had to be her Father. Aventus smiled as he passed by. At least those children could now grow up in a land not ravaged by war. He was almost jealous of them.

But he had bigger things on his mind, as he kept moving forward towards the beach.

 

Aventus was fairly used to cold weather, he was from Windhelm for the love of Mara, this was nothing to him. He stared out to the Sea of Ghosts, imagining what it was like when Ysgramor had first landed here in Skyrim. And to think, the country of Atmora is still somewhere out there. Aventus had still been walking when he turned his head back to the rockface and froze midstep.

There was a whole bush of Nightshade, which he knew from listening to Francois, was not native to the colder areas of Skyrim. He peered his head up from the bush to find a black door in the side of the rockface. It had the image of a skull carved into its smooth surface.

He stared at it in a mix of complete shock and awe, before turning back to the water.

 

"In Dawnstar... facing the sea of cold... you will find a Black Door of the... assassins of old." he repeated. Aventus gave an audible gulp.

There was no backing down now, he had come too far to simply chicken out. What else was there for him to even do? Go and live a normal life? He couldn't help but frown at the very image of him being a farmer or a dock worker. Living a boring, average life. Aventus swallowed his fear, laying his palm flat on the door.

As if in response to his touch came the gasping hiss almost from within the door itself.

 _"What is life's greatest illusion?"_ it asked him.

Aventus gave a deep breath, before raising his head to look at the door. "Innocence, my Brother." he replied bravely.

"Welcome... hoooome..." it said as the door slowly swung open to reveal a small stone corridor which turned out of his line of sight. Ignoring the lack of lighting inside and the human skull which grinned at him from the table near the entrance, Aventus entered the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary without a second thought.

 

Like he had any second thoughts as the door shut behind him. That was the truth right there; there was in fact, no turning back now.

 


	8. The Listener

Aventus had stepped down the stone stairs carefully. He could almost feel the chill seep into his bones. A chill not of cold, or anything like it. He was surprised when he reached the bottom of the stairs to find a lone figure that almost seemed to be waiting for him. The figure was slim, wearing black hooded robes, it raised its hooded head to reveal itself as a woman, a Dunmer in fact. Her red eyes bore into his frame.

"Ah, you must be Aventus Aretino. Pleasure to finally meet you in person." the woman greeted, bowing her head to him. "My name is Gadalave Delvayn, I am to bring you to meet the Listener. She called on you personally." Aventus straightened his back upon hearing this.  
  


Seeing as she gave him no choice, he followed her.  
Down winding stairs, past what looked to be a training ground, before leading him down a very dark hall. Aventus made the mistake of peering into a room as they passed only to see that Vampire child, Babette had her face pressed into a man's neck. His dead eyes staring back at him until Aventus finally racked up the nerve to finally look away.

This woman pushed open a door at the end of the hall, pushing him inside. Aventus now found himself in a room like all the others he had passed, only this one seemed to be more lived in. Minus... whoever even lived in it.

There was a tapestry of faded red and black hanging at the other end of the room. A single, lone chair was placed in front of it. Aventus was confused by this, until he looked to the floor near the bottom of the tapestry to see what appeared to be shadows from what probably was a candle on the opposite side of the tapestry. The tapestry was hiding another addition to the room. Meaning there had to be someone hiding on the opposite side, hidden from view.

"Listener," started Gadalave, who then bowed her head. "he is here."

There was silence before a new woman's voice was heard on the opposite side of the tapestry. "Thank you, please send him in."

"Yes Listener." Gadalave answered before nudging Aventus towards the lone chair.

 

Seeing as he again, had no choice, he approached and sat down in the chair. Hearing the door shut with a creak. Then there was silence once more until he heard a light chuckle from ahead of him. "Aventus Aretino, it has been a very long time since the Dark Brotherhood has heard this name." the woman said. "I hear you've met both of my daughters?"

"Huh?" Aventus gasped. _'What did this woman even mean?'_ he had wondered.

"You met my eldest back in Rorikstead, she was the Bard." Aventus clenched his hands upon remembering that Bard, she had to have been in on all this. "Oh make no mistake, she isn't a part of our organization at all and I respect that of her. She does know you from Windhelm though."

He thought back to his childhood, before his Mother had passed, remembering a girl with brown hair and eyes whom he used to played with. She had lived with her Father.

"Sofie is her name, if you remember her? And the other is the very one who took you captive. That is my middle child, Lucia. She always had the most promise, loved to learn. And to think, she's still only but a beginner." the woman laughed lightly.

Aventus' nerves were all over the place right now, trying to wrap his mind around this all.

"And it isn't just them you know, I know you as well." the woman said.

Aventus blinked, confused by this. He took this chance to avert his eyes, before freezing. Sitting in a nearby bookshelf was... the Aretino Family Heirloom.

He shot his eyes back towards the tapestry.

 

 _"You!"_ he shouted. "You're that woman! The woman I had kill Grelod!"

There was a chuckle as he heard movement from behind the tapestry. "Yes... that is me. But let me tell you a story, dear Aventus. I was not an assassin of Sithis when we had first met." he gasped. "Yes, I lied to you... just as you had lied to Sissel. Don't worry, I'm sure the Greybeards will take good care of her. But, I lied because you seemed so tired... so desperate for Grelod's blood to spill... and to think, half of Skyrim knew what you were doing and yet the Dark Brotherhood of that time never answered your call. But I did."

Aventus sat there, wide eyed as she continued to speak. "It is because of you, that I found my Family, it is because of you that I was even named Listener by our Matron, the Night Mother, it is because of you that... the Dark Brotherhood survived its destruction at the hands of the Penitus Oculatus agents. And as such..." Aventus saw the tapestry shift at the far left and raise as a figure in black robes appeared, albeit short the hood like that of the Dunmer from minutes prior. He stood to his feet as she came into the dim light of the lit candles around the room.

She was a Nord woman, although her features much sharper. She opened her eyes revealing darkened yellow eyes almost like that of an Altmer. Light red hair tied out of her face into a low hanging ponytail. She smiled at his shocked face. "... I thank you for that, new child of Sithis. You may know of me here in Skyrim as Karjela."

Aventus nearly fainted from shock. "You...! You-You're the... the..." he tried to gasp out, failing as he pointed at her.

She gently cocked her head to the side. "The Dovahkiin herself?" she finished for him before nodding her head. "Why yes. I am."

 

It all fit into place now. How had he not even realized it at all?

The one who had helped him so long ago, was actually the Dovahkiin; the very one who had slain Ulfric Stormcloak herself years prior.


	9. The Dark Brotherhood

Aventus had been staring at her in shock for several moments now. He noted several important facts in the time that he was staring at her. She, all while having that small knowing smile on her face.

The first was that, despite the last ten years, she didn't look at all like she had even aged these past years. But, she didn't appear at all to be a Vampire like that of Babette. She also was still far taller than Aventus, although he didn't have to crane his neck back to look up at her like he had as a child, although there was still a height to her.

Eyes which previously held confusion and even worry towards him years ago, now stared back as though they knew many secrets that he hadn't.

 

He gave an audible gulp as he stared at her. "Wait... so you're- you're the Dragonborn and the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood?" she nodded silently. "But wait, aren't you also the-?" She raised the palm of her right hand towards him as if to halt him. Her hand was riddled with old scars and cuts. "Yes, yes. I am well aware of what my own titles are, dear Aventus. Please, excuse my sudden interruption but, I would prefer to not have them all listed at once." she instructed. "Now, you must be wondering why I called upon you, personally?"

Aventus nodded silently.

"Yes, I was well aware of your deeds, the Night Mother was as well..." she paused, raising her head towards the ceiling. "No, Night Mother, he honored the request I had given him, and Lucien and Babette did report that he had obeyed the order without attacking my sweet Lucia... Not like he could've done much damage... Oh please, that girl killed at least four people by the time she was at least eight years old..." she spoke, pausing throughout her speaking.

"Yes, yes... yet another child has prayed to you, I will get to that shortly. So, if you excuse me..." Karjela's gaze fell back to Aventus. "My apologies, our Matron had some... colorful words to say about your very presence here. I assured her, that we can in fact trust you."

Aventus was taken aback by her words. The Night Mother... the very same sweet Mother mentioned in that book? "Now, I have to assign this contract to someone. Lucien here will tell you our rules. Now, play nice Lucien."

 

Aventus turned around before quickly becoming shocked to see that man, Lucien, had been standing behind him the entire time.

His dark eyes followed the robed form of the Dragonborn as she paced by him, gently patting his shoulder. "Oh, don't give me that look. Remember, you had insisted on keeping your former status of Speaker until we could find someone to fit the job. You know, despite you fighting me to keep Cicero alive, you weren't all too pleased when you found he may by all accounts fit the profile of a Speaker." Karjela said to him before turning back to Aventus. "And dear Aventus, once Lucien is done instructing you on the Tenets, I need you to report to the Tomekeeper, Varnand Braques. You need to learn of our histories. Oh, don't worry, I make this mandatory for all new Dark Brothers and Dark Sisters."

Aventus was puzzled. Why would Assassins even care about reading? So he had to ask, "... Uhm... Why?"

Karjela chuckled at this question. "Ah yes, understandable. You see, the Dark Brotherhood is a lot older than most would think. And, with the return of the Tomekeeper several years ago, I decided to return it to its former glory. To teach us of our past mistakes. The split from the Morag Tong, the... Betrayer, whom's deeds resulted in many... dead..." upon those words, Aventus noticed Karjela's eyes falling towards Lucien, whom had remained still like a statue. "... along with the fall of Falkreath Sanctuary, which played into the fact of the previous leader, betraying... m... us..."

"You... you mentioned the previous Dark Brotherhood of that time, what did you mean by that exactly?" Aventus questioned.

"Oh dear Aventus, I do not tell stories," she replied with a smile. "I create them. Now, if you excuse me." Karjela began to leave the room after giving a small bow of her head towards Aventus, when she suddenly stopped in the doorway. Glancing back towards him, "Oh, and Aventus? I should warn you ahead of time so that you are well aware, Lucien here is already dead. Varnand can explain further on this."

 

And then, she simply disappeared from sight. Gulping obviously in fear, Aventus turned to see that the man named Lucien was still standing there behind him, only this time, Lucien did not appear at all as a solid figure. His form now was wispy and a blueish-gray, like that of a spirit.

Aventus went as white as a sheet as the now spectral Lucien approached him. It had taken him a rather long time to even realize, until now that is, that Lucien himself was an Imperial.

"Tenet One; Never dishonor the Night Mother. To do so, is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis." Lucien spoke, his voice now almost like an echoing hiss in the air. "Tenet Two; Never betray the Dark Brotherhood or its secrets. To do so, is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis."

Aventus did not wish to interrupt the list of tenets, so he kept quiet.

"Tenet Three; Never disobey or refuse to carry out an order from a Dark Brotherhood superior. To do so, is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis."

Meaning, don't disobey the Listener and those she deems his superiors? He could understand this rule.

"Tenet Four; Never steal the possessions of a Dark Brother or Dark Sister. To do so, is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis."

Thank the Eight that he wasn't a member of the Thieves Guild then, otherwise this would have quickly become fairly awkward.

"Tenet Five; Never kill a Dark Brother or Dark Sister. To do so, is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis."

Well, that was an obvious one. But, what exactly was this Wrath of Sithis? ... On second thought, he probably didn't want to know.

 

 

Lucien paced past Aventus all without him realizing. At least the specter didn't decide to walk through him. Lucien made a motion to follow, and seeing as once again, Aventus had no choice he followed. Lucien seemed to know where he was going, obviously, before eventually leading Aventus into a small room overloaded with many tomes and scrolls. There was a large chair facing away from the two. "Tomekeeper," Lucien started. "the Listener wants you to teach the latest addition to the Family about our histories."

There was a deep sigh in response. "Very well, Mister Lachance." a voice of an older man responded as a robed man rose from the chair.

The man wore black hooded robes, which covered his feet. As he came further into view, Aventus could see the man was using a long, ornate cane to steady himself. Atop the reddened cane was the smooth carving of what looked to be a skull shape. The man himself was a dark-skinned Breton, who looked to be in his late thirties. His eyes were greatly obscured.

"Ah, so is this the new Dark Brother? Yes, we will take care of him now, Mister Lachance." the man replied.

"... we?" Aventus repeated.

"Yes, we, apologies for not introducing myself far sooner." came a new voice from beside Aventus.

He turned to the direction of this voice to see yet another specter standing beside him. This was was Breton as well and was not obscured by robes like Lucien was. The specter had long, dark hair and wore dark-colored, older looking clothing which looked like it was almost from an era ago. "I am Vicente Valtieri, and I am pleased to welcome you,...?"

"Uh," Aventus started, taken aback by how polite this specter was compared to that of Lucien. "Aventus Aretino."

 

"Ah, yet again does the Dark Brotherhood's path cross yours, Aventus." the living Breton spoke. "As you indirectly helped bring forth the current age of the Dark Brotherhood, no doubt we will be prosperous with you now amongst our ranks. Now, where are my manners? I am Varnand Bracques, the Tomekeeper of the Dark Brotherhood."

Aventus stared at him in confusion. "What... what does a Tomekeeper do exactly?"

The old Breton chuckled. "Ah, a curious mind you are. You see the status of Tomekeeper came to be at the beginning of the Fourth Era, as a method to teach us of our... histories - so that we may learn from our past mistakes. It is second to the Black Hand, the Dark Brotherhood's ruling body." Varnand explained. "It is made up of one Listener and four Speakers, like that of the ligaments of a hand. The current Listener, as you are well aware, is Karjela. The Speakers however are as followed; Nazir, my dear friend Babette, Gadalave Delvayn, and as for the fourth position, Mister Lachance insists on holding that position until we can find someone... fitting enough to take the role. I did hear you've already had the pleasure of meeting Babette, fell right into her trap."

Aventus' eyes fell to his feet.

"Yes, she has always been the best actress of us. She takes the facade of the victim so very nicely. She was my own Alchemy teacher when I was far younger you know? Definitely earned the title of Speaker." Varnand said with a sigh. "She was very open to turning me as well. Surprising, she had practically helped raise me when I first came to the Sanctuaries."

"T- turn you?" Aventus repeated.

"Oh, my apologies." Varnand stated as he used his free hand to push the cloth of his hood up to reveal his eyes to be quite similar to that of Babette's. "I've only been a Vampire for a little under ten years now. While the prospect of curing is still open to me, I would prefer not to take it. It is what I had wished. Although, I do wish to have asked sooner... ahem, yes well. Let us begin then."

 

 

Aventus quickly found himself lost in the books scattered about, the tales of Assassins of old. Saying it drew him in was an understatement, he actually felt as though he were really truly learning facts of the Dark Brotherhood he hadn't previously known. He did learn who Lucien Lachance and Vicente Valteri were in life, well in Vicente's case, unlife. When he had been killed, he was a Vampire. The books did theorize that the subject of Tomekeeper was partially inspired from Vicente. Probably why he was rewarded to guard the Tomekeeper.

Lucien however did not meet a good fate, much like Vicente had. Aventus had to hold back the bile as he read the parts which wrote in complete detail on how Lucien's final mortal hours ended. Vividly mind you. And even on the subject, the true traitor had been there watching as Lucien perished. Lucien could have lived if they had known. All because Lucien had killed the Betrayer's Mother and held a grudge against the assassin.

Aventus felt a cold shiver and glanced upwards to see the spectral form of Lucien standing over him, staring blankly at the page which listed his own death. Aventus stared down at the page, noting the rather crude drawing of the execution. "I'm... I'm sorry that had to happen to you. You didn't... you didn't deserve to die like... like... that..." Aventus whispered, not wanting to look the long-dead assassin in the eyes.

"My death, only sealed the fate of Belamont's... he was slaughtered like the cattle he was, and was not given an ounce of mercy... killed by my own, dear... Silencer..." Lucien spoke. "The Dread Father showed me mercy when I was sent into his dark embrace... the same cannot be said for the failed Betrayer..."

"Aventus." came the sharp call of his name.

 

Aventus shot his head up towards the doorway, to see Karjela standing there waiting for him.

She was completely different in the manner of dress. Free from the black robes she had previously worn. She now donned the black armor of the what looked to be almost like that of the Thieves Guild, a long black cloak draping down her back. "Uh, yes Dragonbo- uh, I mean, Listener?" he replied, sitting up in his chair.

"The Night Mother insists that I do this contract, but, she has allowed me to bring you along. You know, to see how its done?" she spoke. "Come on then, the contract won't kill himself."

She chuckled at the end of that sentence. Aventus stood up, harshly, nearly knocking his book to the ground. But luckily had caught it in time, his face now red in embarrassment. He set the book down on the table. "Uh, thank you for the knowledge, Tomkeeper." he thanked.

Varnand gave him a small smile, revealing two sharp incisors in his upper jaw. "No, no. The pleasure was all mine, Mister Aretino. Please be careful with the boy, Listener, he shows much promise and I'd be sad to see him fall."

Karjela gave a silent chuckle as Aventus reached her side. "Oh don't you worry yourself, Varnand." she replied. "He will be quite fine. Come along, Aventus."

 

Aventus followed behind her in the fairly narrow hall, making sure to not catch his boot onto her flowing cloak. She led him into a main hall he had previously passed through but hadn't noticed the fact of this being a training area. Possibly because there was no one else here when he had initially passed through.

Now, there was that Imperial girl, Lucia, wielding an ebony dagger and practicing on a wooden dummy. There was that Dunmer woman, Gadalave, who was showing a fairly younger Dunmer girl how to aim with a bow. Along with two Nords, who both wore the skin tight black and red armor, doing a mock dual with iron swords.

Aventus' eyes widened. The girl. She was Gldrilas' sister, from back in Riften. The very same one whom he had seen living in Windhelm previously. But, her name had always escaped him. She raised her purple eyes to Gadalave with glee, the older Dunmer smiling to her as she patted her back gently. _'She must be teaching her.'_ was the thought that had crossed Aventus' mind.

"Lucia." called Karjela, shaking Aventus from his thoughts. The Imperial in question, turned towards the Listener before approaching. Giving the elder woman a bow. "Yes Mother?" she asked, before raising from the bow.

Karjela shook her head. "Lucia, you know you do not need to bow to me. I am your Mother." she said in an almost scolding tone.

"Yes yes, I know. But, I don't want the others to think that you are playing favorites." Lucia replied, fiddling with her fingers.

Karjela chuckled, shaking her head gently. "Sweet little Lucia, always worrying about her Mama." she teased. "Have you been to Solitude at all?" Lucia went to open her mouth to respond when Karjela raised her finger to stop her. "Don't lie to me, the Night Mother will tell me if you are lying."

Lucia slumped her upper body down almost in defeat. It made Aventus chuckle due to seeing this. Given this was the same girl whom had previously taken him hostage. She shook her head.

"You know your Father worries about you when you don't go home. And, it gets rather annoying when he goes out to find you... because then, I have to go rescue him from whatever he ran through on the way here to Dawnstar. What did Mama save him from last time?"

"Uh... an angry Giant?" Lucia replied, giving an awkward smile.

"Yes, an angry Giant..." Karjela gave a loud, audible sigh. "I love him, and... I know you do you do to. So please, be sure to visit him? I know that you are growing up but, please spend time with your parents. Because... you'll never truly know when you'll lose them forever."

"All right, Mama. After my last contract, I'll go visit Papa."

Karjela hugged her tightly. "Good, and besides, your brother loves when his sister, Lucia comes to visit." she added as she pulled away from the hug.

"Oh yeah! I haven't seen little Sol in ages." Lucia said, a smile across her face.

 

Aventus gave a smile at their little interactions. "Oh, and by chance has Sofie arrived in Dawnstar?" Lucia nodded. "Good, don't worry, I'll check up on her this time before I head off."

Karjela looked back to Aventus. "I apologize for that, Aventus. Mother-Daughter things, you know? I mean, of course you wouldn't know, because you are not either but,... you know what I am getting at."

Aventus nodded, all while trying to stifle his laughter. "Okay so, we need to check up on my eldest, see how she's doing and then we'll head off to claim the contract." Karjela explained as she led Aventus back towards the entrance.

"Uh, Listener?" Aventus called.

"Please Aventus, call me Karjela."

"Uhm, Karjela? You don't appear to be that old... how do you have three children, with two being nearly adults?" he asked.

 

"Hm, Aventus. You should be aware by now that Sofie was with you in Windhelm long before I had ever even planned to enter Skyrim. Both she and Lucia are adopted, but I love both of them with all of my heart. My son may be my only child by blood, but it does not mean that I do not love any of them less than the other." Karjela replied. "And as for my so called 'young' appearance, it is truthfully all a ruse. I am actually fairly early into my thirtieth year. I only appear to be much younger, as a result of the Altmer blood in my veins."

"Oh yeah, I, uh, forgot that you were a..."

"Halfling? Yes, yes. Everyone tends to forget about it nowadays. My husband is pure Altmer, and my son, while he does appear Nord in some sense, he looks more Altmer than he does Nord. He is also very young, not even eight years yet. But, I know the Dragon blood is in his veins. When he is older, he will learn to control it like I had. He has such kind teachers to look forward to meeting." Karjela chuckled lightly. "Maybe one day, you can meet my son as well."

Aventus gave her a goofy smile. "I'd like that."

"Any more questions?"

"Well,..." Aventus trailed off. "What is your story exactly if you don't mind me asking? Like, who were you before you were the Dragonborn?"

 

Karjela gave a low chuckle.

"Dear Aventus, to be rather honest, my tale is still being written as we speak."


End file.
